fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Metroid Rebirth/Chapter 8: Fall from Glory
As Dark Samus lay unconscious, deep in space, part of her DNA was being used for dark purposes. In the Volnak Ser system, on the volcanic planet Delak II, a massive space pirate base lay hidden partially under the surface. Leading this base was General Weavel, currently one of the supreme warlords of space pirates and was currently overseeing several major space pirate operations. As he walked down a long corridor, he passed several major testing rooms. In one room could be seen several space pirates testing new weaponry, such as the Dark Missile, the Phazon Flamethrower, and the Anti-Matter Grenade. The training dummies they were testing these weapons on including Recon Drones and Necrophytes, kept behind a powerful one-way energy shield in order to prevent accidental escape. Already several drones were in ruins as a few Necrophytes lay crumpled against the walls. One of the testers, seeing a lack of targets, hit a switch, causing several more Necrophytes to come tumbling out of a tube as a group of Recon Droids marched out of a temporarily opened doorway. Continuing on, Weavel stopped to look into another room just in time to see several prisoners get shoved over a ledge of a holding tank. As the prisoners slowly rose to their feet, a space pirate technician prepared to press a button but stopped so that Weavel himself could have the pleasure. With a groan, the door in the side of the tank rose upward, and several groans could be heard coming from behind it. With a roar, a Necrophyte came rushing forward, followed by several others. These creatures were once prisoners themselves, but when they had “died”, they were infected with Necrophytes, which were several different species grouped together under one name due to their ability to control dead bodies. As Weavel watched, the dying screams of the prisoners could be heard, and a splash of blood hit against the glass. After several seconds, all the prisoners lay dead, and the Necrophytes began to haunch over their dead bodies in order to feed. After a few moments, they stopped feeding and then stood erect. Out of their chests came several larval Rin, a species of eel-like Necrophytes with an armored exoskeleton and four pronged jaws. They quickly began to enter the dead bodies, and within minutes, the once dead bodies began to rise from the floor, and were quickly “persuaded” to reenter the holding cells with electric prods. The changes to the hosts, caused by the Rin, included an armored exoskeleton, elongated claws and dagger-like teeth in order to make them more “efficient” would not occur for several more days. Moving on, Weavel went on to observe the genetics lab, in which several space pirates were receiving implants. In the lab across from that one, a badly wounded pirate was receiving a robotic arm to replace his missing one that he had lost hours beforehand. Finally, Weavel arrived at his destination, the medical lab. He passed a table on which Delkri, of the Shadow Squad, was having the wound on his shoulder fixed. Ever since the dark trooper squad had retrieved the metroid DNA sample, they had been promoted to his personal guards and to the status of Enforcers. Already the DNA had been used to grow several larval Metroids, all of which would be receiving phazon sustenance in order to achieve adulthood faster. Continuing, Weavel finally reached a railing and looked over it in order to see down into the chamber below. In the chamber, several medics were surrounding a regeneration tank, in which a space dragon could be seen. Regrown from a mass of cells that had been used in all of his cloning procedures, he was known as Ridley, and he had been one of the great leaders of the space pirates, serving the grand mother, Mother Brain, herself before her untimely death at the hands of the accursed hunter. The process complete, an energy jolt was sent throughout the tank, giving life to Lord Ridley. Within seconds he began to thrash about in anger, roaring like some savage beast, nearly wounding several pirates. As metal restrained him, a neural headband was attached to his head. As electrical jolts coursed through it, Ridley’s body jerked about for a few moments as his memories were restored. As the restraints and headband were removed, Ridley took a few deep breaths before rising from the tank and saying “It’s… good... to be… back.” After saying this, he nearly collapsed, and was quickly brought to the stasis chamber in order to rest until he regained complete control of his body. Weavel, after witnessing Ridley’s rebirth, headed back towards the bio labs. Hovering behind the observation glass, he looked at the swarming infant metroids hovering about, almost playfully around the tank. In the next tank the entire floor was covered in a pool of phazon, which had been regrowing lately for unknown reasons. A door opened and several infant metroids quickly soared into the chamber. Within moments they began to feed upon the phazon, causing them to rapidly reach adulthood. Since they were a Tallon species, they lacked the ability to continue growing unlike their SR-388 ancestors, which did so due their primary food source was the mutagenic x-parasite. Continuing on, Weavel glanced at the next lab, in which techs were diligently working on the “Metroid Dread” project, one in which they hoped to create armor and weapons from metroids. As he looked towards the metroid mutagenic lab, in which new species were created and altered, a sudden explosion rocked the base. Rushing towards the area where the explosion came from, several space pirate commandos ran past him in hurry, mentioning something about an attack. Stopping one, the commando told Weavel “Star Bandits sir, the Rendosians are attacking again.” Ever since the death of Mother Brain, the space pirate organization had fallen apart, and several groups had appeared in an attempt to replace them, and the Rendosians, a race classified as Insectoid-Reptiles, created the powerful threat known as Star Bandits. A wall collapsed, revealing several Star Bandits. Raising their wrist blasters, they prepared to fire but were suddenly sent flying by a Berserker Overlord that had smashed its way through the ceiling. Weavel, after nodding at in thanks, headed off towards the ship hangar. Dead pirates and bandits lay everywhere, and several security drones lay damaged beyond repair on the ground. Pulling out his blaster, he carefully rounded a corner, picking off two unaware bandits with a few shots. As they fell to the ground, Bandit Demo Drone appeared and unleashed a batch of ion grenades. Leaping out of the way of the blast, he fired at the Drones eye socket, causing it to burst into flames and crash to the floor. Sensing movement behind him, he whipped out his Battlehammer and fired several bursts at a group of star bandits that had attempted to sneak up on him, sending them flying. Suddenly, a roar vibrated through the hallways, and a heavy thudding sound meant something was heading his way, something big. Charging forward was a Bandit Titan, a massive cyborg that had been heavily mutated through genetic testing. Raising both of his weapons, Weavel prepared to battle the monstrosity. Meanwhile, in the hangar, a ship had landed. After several battalions of troops ran out, along with several Demo Droids and mini Assault Walkers and entered the base, two figures soon followed. One was a giant android, twice the size of a normal human with heavy armored plating, two pairs of arms and a glowing central red eye. The other one resembled a heavily armored Rendosian wielding an energy spear and electro-whip. He was the leader of the invasion fleet, and was known as General Krul’tor to his troops and “The Juggernaut” to his enemies. He had led over twenty campaigns against the Federation, the Space Pirates, the Kriken Empire, and more, and had considered to be one of the leaders of the Star Bandits. Raising his spear, he roared to his troops to ransack and loot the base, kill all space pirates, and to recover the metroid and phazon samples. Stepping beside him was an ex-space pirate in Star Bandit armor. Known as Nul-ter, he had betrayed the pirates and had been sending information to the bandits over the past several months in exchange for a position within the Star Bandits organization. Pulling out a Plasma Blade, he yelled “The pathetic worms Ridley and Weavel are on this base... destroy them and end the pirates for good!” Category:Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Subpages Category:Metroid Games Category:Metroid Fan Fiction Category:Metroid (series)